


The Fox Trap

by Firekitten



Series: Linked Spirits [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 100 Days of Taiqrow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: Everyone knew it was forbidden to grab another’s spirit animal without proper consent. So, when Solaris gets snatched up, Tai isn’t sure what to do. Lucky for him, he has a best friend looking out for him.[RWBY Canonverse Soulmate AU]A prequel to "A Matching Set" - I recommend reading that one first!





	The Fox Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been dying to expand a little more on the soulmate AU I wrote last year - and this prompt was just the excuse to do so!

On the first day of the festival, the Vytal Fair was bustling. There were students and adults alike standing at the game booths, trying to win prizes, and kids running between the stalls, screeching their excitement. The smell of cooking corn dogs and sugary cotton candy was heavy in the air. There were a few rides way back, mostly hidden behind a tree line. The Ferris Wheel was turning lazily.

Perched securely on his shoulder, Solaris gave a chirp of surprise when she spotted the head of a dragon peek up through the trees, before falling back down. It was golden-colored, just like her.

“Ah, I see it!” Tai said, brimming with excitement. He trotted forward to catch up with Qrow’s longer strides. “We need to go on the dragon swing!”

“The what?” The other man looked uncomfortable, his posture more huddled than usual. From the crown of his head, his crow spirit, Jynx, was nesting, but her head was twisting about constantly, trying to watch everyone at the same time and fluffing up if anyone drew nearer than she preferred. Crowds definitely weren’t their thing.

“It’s a ride. Goes back and forth like this.” He curved his hand, rocking it back and forth.

“Uh, looks, exciting.” Qrow replied unconvincingly.

He pat his shoulder. “It’ll be great, trust me!”

He brushed him off. “Yeah, alright sure. After we find Summer and Raven.”

Tai just nodded, but Solaris gave away his excitement as she let out a little roar and did a backflip.

Qrow raised his eyebrow at the both of them, before quickening his pace. “Come along children.”

In tandem with her person, Jynx beckoned them with a song-like trill, before returning to her vigil on the crowd.

“I think they’re looking forward to it,” He secretively told his own spirit, scratching the underside of her scaly chin.

He sauntered on after his teammate, drifting his gaze to and fro as he passed the sights. He spotted a ring toss game that had some giraffe plush prizes he knew Summer was going to go nuts over. There were also a bunch of shooting challenges that he had no doubt Qrow would dominate. A nearby fortune teller was currently staring deep into the eyes of an orangutan that had the mane of a lion, trying to predict the origins of its person’s soulmate. If only it wasn’t a bunch of rubbish, he might have tried to convince Raven to give it a shot with him. At least then they could know once and for all if their spirit animals were a match.

After all, there were a lot of blackbirds in the world.

“Oh wow, a dragon!” A voice behind him exclaimed.

Off-handedly, he figured they were talking about the ride.

It was only after Solaris screeched he realized how wrong he was.

He felt like his chest was suddenly being compressed, and as he spun around, he realized that was because it _was_. Solaris was squirming about in the tight grip of the hook-nosed man that held her, her black wings pinned so she couldn’t even fly. Tai faintly recognized him; Orion, one of the visiting students from Shade Academy. He knew Vacuons had a very loose policy about how to treat others’ spirit animals; but for Mistralians like himself, it was completely taboo unless the animal themselves initiated the act.

So to see his dragon in the other’s grasp was so many levels of disgustingly wrong, he could hardly comprehend it.

“Ah, she’s cute.” Orion said, reaching out a finger towards her head. Solaris recoiled, snarling and spitting at him. He gave her a little retaliatory flick on the nose. “Did you just hiss at me? Aren’t you rude.”

Tai wrinkled his own nose that still felt the sting, hissing himself as he said, “Let. Her. Go.”

“Huh? Cool it mate, I ain’t hurting her.” He said, acting as if he didn’t notice how the dragon was trying to gnaw through his glove.

 _You’re hurting me!_ He thought, growing more distressed as Solaris started to wail. He felt trapped. He couldn’t get violent; if he started a fight out of the arena, it could get his team disqualified. He couldn’t disappoint them like that.

But if he had to stand the other’s touch all over him much longer, he was going to lose it.

“I don’t care.” He grit out. “Let her go. Please.”

“Ah, don’t be like that. Look I’ll even let you pet Scarlet.” He nodded down to the butterfly-winged fox at his feet.

Tai sucked in a sharp breath, so outraged he was certain he was about to scream.

That was when Qrow’s hand clapped down onto Orion’s arm, digging his nails into the inside of his wrist as he twisted it sideways. Like a dark, red-eyed shadow, Jynx stood up on his head, sharp beak pointing at the Vacuon’s eyes.

“Look buddy,” Qrow’s voice was venomous, “He asked you nicely, now I’m telling you. Let her go or I’m going to break your fucking arm.”

“Ow, ow, alright!”

Tai could breathe again as the pressure finally, blissfully, let up.

Instantly, Solaris tore away, launching herself into his chest. His hands immediately came up to cradle her, petting her gently along her shivering wings.

Qrow scowled, shoving Orion back. “Get the fuck out of here.”

“Tch, buncha freaks.” He bit back, disappearing into the throng of people.

Had there been this many people before? Tai watched him go, his fingers tightening around his spirit. His eyes flickered towards Qrow as he came over.

“Y’alright?” He asked.

He soothed a finger between the little horns on Solaris’ head as she whimpered. Beyond the scare though, she was unharmed and that’s all that mattered. “Yeah. Thanks.”

He frowned, studying him like a surgeon about to perform an operation before cupping a hand around his elbow, lightly as if he didn’t quite want to touch him. “Let’s get out of here.”

Why? He wanted to ask as he followed him through a gap in the stalls, but he couldn’t quite make his vocal chords work. What was even more peculiar was how Jynx started to coo at him, the way she only would when one of them got hurt. It didn’t make sense. He was fine.

Qrow took him out of the heavy traffic of the fairgrounds into the quieter atmosphere of Beacon’s deserted campus. As they drew close to the cafeteria, he finally let go, glancing back at him with that same, over-analyzing expression. “Do you wanna sit down or something?”

“What? No.” This whole thing was started to get uncomfortable. Since when did Qrow treat him like he was made of glass? “What’s your deal? You’re acting weird.”

His eyes narrowed, and he was almost certain he was about to yell at him, but all he said was, “Tai, you’re shaking.”

He was? Tai looked down. Solaris had curled into a ball between his hands. They were barely able to hold her they were trembling so bad. “Oh.” He said dumbly. How had he not noticed that? “It’s fine. I just feel strange.”

“Yeah, alright.” Qrow agreed. “You should still sit down.”

He wanted to argue, just for the sake of it – he wasn’t a child for maiden’s sake – but it was overwhelmed by a sudden sense of exhaustion. Maybe… just for a minute.

He settled against one of the columns that lined the overhang for the exterior of the cafeteria, carefully depositing Solaris into the crook of his crossed legs. She settled her chin on his knee, shutting her eyes as he pet her along her back.

Qrow watched him, shifting on his feet awkwardly. “Do you want something? A drink? Food?”

He snorted. Well, at least he could give him points for trying. “Just sit with me man.”

Obediently, he settled down beside him. His legs were a bit too lanky to sit comfortably, so he just let them sprawl over the grass. Jynx alighted from his head to settle on his thigh, just close enough to touch her beak to Solaris’ snout. The dragon gave a little purr in return, flicking her tail.

Tai smiled faintly at the sight. He’d always known his spirit’s bond with the crow to be particularly special; and in little moments like these, it was the most obvious.

Qrow was watching them as well as he leant back, their shoulders brushing. “I’m sorry.”

The apology caught him off-guard. “About what?”

“I noticed that guy was running around, messing with people on the other teams. I think he’s trying to piss everyone off before the matches start.” He was twisting the white ring on his hand, the way he did whenever he was nervous. “Never thought he’d grab at Sunshine like that though.”

Solaris lifted her head at the sound of her nickname, chuffing happily.

“It’s not your fault.” Tai assured. “It wouldn’t have made much of a difference. I never even saw him coming.”

“Still I – know how awful that feels.” His red eyes went wide the moment those words left his mouth.

“Wait, what?” Tai said, dumbstruck.

He looked away. Jynx fled, hiding back into his hair.

He twisted towards him, “Qrow, what?”  No way was he letting this go though.

Neither was Solaris as she bound up the front of his shirt until she too was perched on his head, beseeching her friend with a small chirp.

He spotted the little head of feathers turning her way. They were getting somewhere. “Come on man, you can talk to me.”

“Ugh.” Qrow finally groaned, shoulders slumping. “Why do you have to be so you?”

“I’m sorry?” He offered, not sure if that had been a joke or not.

In return, he only sighed. “It’s not that big of a deal.” Except, both of them knew that wasn’t true. “It happened awhile back, in one of the towns Rae and I tried to live in before the bandits picked us up. We weren’t there long before my semblance did it’s work and the rumors started. It was always the same stuff; how we were omens who came to wreak havoc and all that shit. Usually someone would chase us out of town but this time, it was different. Some older kids cornered me in an alley.” He drew up a leg, holding it protectively as he recounted the story. “I don’t know if they knew I was the cause or if they just happened to spot me, but before I knew it, two of them had me pinned on the ground. I was pretty sure they were just gonna knock me around a bit – but then one of ‘em started spouting about how ‘things’ like me shouldn’t exist. And then, he grabbed Jynx. And another kid, he… he had a lighter.”

Tai’s stomach dropped out. “Oh god…”

Qrow shut his eyes taking a long, steadying breath. “Nothing happened. Raven got there before they could set her on fire. But I,” He laid his head against his knee, mumbling, “I wasn’t really okay for awhile after that.”

He swallowed, feeling sick inside. How could anybody of _ever_ …? No wonder Qrow didn’t trust people easily. He doubted he would either, if he had to go through something like that.

Words completely failing him, not that there would be any that could really make this better even if he could find them, Tai just silently placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping the gesture of comfort would be enough to ease him even a little.

Solaris seemed to want to do the same. She leapt down onto his arm, walking along it until she stood on his hand, whining.

The noise caused the man to turn his head just enough to look at her.

She looked back at Tai, almost questioningly, then back to Qrow and, to his shock, hopped right up onto his shoulder.

Tai stared, jaw falling open. While she had always happily accepted an occasional pat or scratch from another of his teammate’s, not once before had she ever willingly gotten this close to someone – and especially after what just happened, he could hardly fathom how either of them were comfortable enough for this right now.

It seemed Qrow was equally unable to comprehend what was happening as he sat up, looking between her and Tai. “U-uhh?” His stutter became slightly more alarmed when she nuzzled her face against his cheek. “Uhh?!”

“It-It’s okay.” Tai managed to reassure, his own heart pounding. Because it had to be; she was his soul, and while he didn’t always understand her, if this was what she wanted, then it was what he wanted too. “Just pet her.”

“You sure?”

It was so surreal, realizing he was able to feel every sensation – from the hold on his hands and feet where she stood on Qrow’s shoulder, to the brush of warmth along his cheek. The idea of more left him a little dizzy, but he met his gaze, nodding. “Yeah.”

Hesitantly, Qrow rose his hand, deliberately slow as he stared between her and Tai for any sign to stop. But when none came, he finally allowed his hand to touch along the back of her wings, smoothing his hand down them much the same way he did with Jynx.

Tai shivered from head to toe as he felt the feeling ghost along his back. It was strange, but not unpleasant.

Qrow pulled his hand back quickly. “Is that, okay, or?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. Do it again.” As he pet her again, Tai felt himself relax into it this time, melting against the column. “It’s really nice, actually.”

“Should I uh, keep going?”

He felt a few taps along his chin and peeked an eye open, seeing how Solaris was nudging her face between Qrow’s fingers. He chuckled at the sight. “I think that’s a yes.”

As he continued, Tai had to wonder if he should be more freaked out. While the touch itself wasn’t invasive and unwelcome like Orion’s had been, it was still intimate. Well, sort of. It wasn’t like he would ever expect Qrow to place his actual hands on his back and give him what was basically a massage – but in this context, with everything more disconnected from his physical body, he could almost pretend it wasn’t quite as lewd as it was.

Yet, as Solaris started to purr, the contentment rolling through him as well, he couldn’t find it in him to be too concerned. A glance up revealed Jynx had come out of hiding, feeling reassured when he noticed her preening at Qrow’s hair. She only did that when he was relaxed.

For just a moment, he wished the little crow had a dragon tail instead of antlers.

He brushed the thought off just as quick. Maybe they weren’t soulmates, but they didn’t have to be. Qrow was part of his life as his teammate and best friend, and even if that’s all they ever would be, that was enough. In fact…

He grinned as a thought occurred to him, a chuckle bubbling from him.

“What? Did that tickle?”

“No, no,” He said, grin stretching further, “Just wanted to tell you how glad I am that you’re in my life.”

“H-Huh?!” Qrow’s face went bright red and Jynx froze, tucking her face under her wing. “You can’t just say stuff like that!”

Tai laughed more, cupping his hands out for Solaris to jump into. Little chirpy roars were echoing from her throat. “I think I just did.”

He groaned, running a hand over his face in a poor attempt to wipe away his smile. “You’re the worst.”

“Yeah, I know.” He crooned back, springing to his feet. “Come on, let’s head back. I still gotta get you on the Dragon Swing.”

Qrow took his hand when he offered it, saying as he was pulled up, “What, is it the best ride they got or something?”

“Oh no, no. There are way better ones. Wait ‘til we get on the Gravitron and the Zipper, then you’ll really lose your lunch.” He threw his arm over his shoulder. “But you’re a rookie, so we’ll start small.”

He rolled his eyes. “I think I can handle it.”

“We’ll see.”

As they headed back into the crowd, Tai pretended not to take notice of the way Solaris scurried up into his hair, much more wary than before. Equally Qrow made no mention of how Jynx consoled her with song-like trills. And if they stayed a bit closer to one another this time around, they definitely didn’t breathe a word about that either.

But if anyone had asked, Tai would have been honest when he told them that having a good friend like Qrow by his side made him feel like he could take on the worst of what the world might throw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was 22: "Did you just hiss at me?"


End file.
